Cours ou crève
by Nely Suglisse
Summary: [Oneshot] Deux voies s'offrent à lui : l'angoisse et la peur d'une saveur unique de celui qui se sait être la Proie, ou bien la jouissance et l'euphorie du Prédateur qui s'apprête à ravir la vie. Mais qui sera la Proie, et qui sera le Prédateur ?


**On nous a présenté deux coureurs à travers la série, Ronon et Kyrik. Deux Rambo, deux dur-à-cuir, capable de manger du Wraith au petit-déj', dont les nombreuses années passées à courir n'ont pas su les briser.**

**Ces types font franchement froid dans le dos, je sais pas pour vous. Affronter aussi stoïquement leur état de coureur et de se battre sans cesse pour vivre, tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Je parle pour le commun des mortels, car on n'est pas tous des forces de la nature comme eux.**

**Mais bref, vous l'aurez compris je pense, c'est après avoir revisionner réçemment la toute première rencontre entre Sheppard et Cie avec Ronon, ainsi que celle de Kyrik, que j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire au sujet des coureurs. D'autant plus que les fanfictions sur les coureurs sont bien trop peu nombreuses à mon goût.**

**Bonne leture !  
**

* * *

Le Cercle des Anciens disparait derrière lui, ne laissant plus qu'un grand arc creux. Ce contretemps pour ses poursuivants lui offre un répit bienvenu suite à ces semaines de fuite. Mais un répit qu'il va devoir exploiter correctement. D'abord, scruter les environs et être capable d'exploiter le terrain, en définir ses ressources, ses avantages, et ses contraintes. Les priorités, ce qu'il sera facile de faire ou de trouver.

La Porte est abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt et en partie recouverte de lierre. Rien n'indique une quelconque présence humaine dans les environs. Les arbres sont, pour certains, d'une taille monstrueuse comparé à celle insignifiante d'un homme. Quelques troncs sont si épais qu'il faudrait sans doute dix hommes se tenant la main pour en faire le tour. D'autres espèces d'arbres beaucoup plus modestes en taille et en présence peinent à s'imposer aux pieds de ces géants. Ce qui semble être une variété de fougère et lui arrivant légèrement au-dessus de la taille occupe visiblement ce qu'il reste d'espace au sol, dont le terrain est plus ou moins nivelé.

D'abord, s'éloigner du Cercle et se ravitailler. Les coins pour se dissimuler et se reposer ne manqueront pas dans un milieu comme celui-ci, la nourriture doit donc être la priorité, d'autant qu'il a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Presque inconsciemment, il se met alors en quête de traces et d'indices trahissant une présence animale réçente. C'est une seconde nature chez lui, il a ça dans le sang. Il était un prestigieux chasseur au sein de son peuple, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse cueillir.

Une touffe de poils accrochée à l'écorce d'un arbre, des empreintes fraîches, et quelques déjections qui le sont tout autant. Il tient une piste. Il la suit avec précautions, soucieux de ne pas la perdre, ni de se faire repérer par des gestes trop brusques. Puis à force de persévérence, il finit par débusquer l'animal, l'observant se nourrir d'une plante lui étant inconnue à travers un abondant bosquet. L'animal a des airs d'antilope, mais aussi plus vaguement de chamoix. Quelque chose entre les deux, et dôté de deux cornes minces et recourbées.

Il fait mentalement l'inventaire de son équipement : deux dagues accrochées de chaque côté de ses hanches, une corde, et un arc court agrémenté des quelques flèches qu'il lui reste. Ce dernier fera l'affaire.

Il s'empare donc de l'arc accroché dans son dos. Il encoche une flèche et tend la corde d'une main légèrement tremblante. La fatigue accumulée pendant ces dernières semaines le rappelle à l'ordre de plus en plus souvent, devenant une gêne. Pourtant, il force une nouvelle fois ses muscles, raffermissant sa prise et se concentrant sur sa cible.

La flèche part d'un trait, traversant les quelques mètres qui la sépare de son objectif et vient se loger tout près du coeur de l'animal, l'interrompant dans son déjeuner. Celui-ci perd l'équilibre, ses pattes agitées de spasme, et tente de se redresser péniblement pour amorcer un début de fuite. Le coeur a été loupé de peu, mais l'animal n'ira pas bien loin. L'homme surgit de sa cachette, l'arc ayant disparu de ses mains pour laisser la place à un poignard. Sa proie tente de se débattre mais perd déjà ses forces, ne pouvant l'empêcher de le chevaucher, d'empoigner l'une de ses cornes, et d'achever ses souffrances par la morsure froide du métal.

Une fois sa première besogne accomplie, une deuxième s'impose, à savoir, vider l'animal et en récupérer la chair, ce qui ne lui prend pas énormément de temps, ces gestes étant quotidiens pour lui.

Il s'accorde un laps de temps supplémentaire pour réunir du bois en vue de faire du feu, de cuire la viande, et de s'en nourir, mais pas plus. Il doit encore s'éloigner d'avantage de la Porte et trouver un abri sûr pour la nuit. La viande non consommée est soigneusement empaquetée dans de grandes feuilles qu'il a pu attraper sur les branches les plus basses, puis après avoir effacé les traces de son passage et du feu de camp, il reprend la route.

En chemin, il tombe sur un ruisseau, lui permettant de remplir sa gourde dont le niveau d'eau devenait dangeureusement bas, ainsi que sur quelques baies identiques à une variété qui existait dans son monde. Il profite de cette occasion pour en manger quelques une et en mettre de côté pour plus tard, avant de continuer à avancer.

Il arrive finalement au sein d'une petite clairière après plusieurs heures de marche, où trône seul l'un de ces arbres si immenses, adossé à une falaise. Le site est suffisamment loin du Cercle des Anciens, c'est ici qu'il fera halte. Il s'approche de l'arbre et cherche un moyen d'y grimper. Les branches les plus bases, situées à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui, sont suffisamment larges pour qu'il puisse s'installer à la naissance d'une d'elle sans risque de tomber par inadvertance.

Du regard, il repère une branche possédant suffisamment d'aspérités dans son écorce pour espère y coincer sa corde et grimper. Il s'atèle donc à faire un boucle au bout de sa corde, qu'il déroule, puis d'y ajouter des noeuds pour facilité son ascension. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il parvient finalement à l'accrocher. La prise semble solide.

Mais avant, il faut sécuriser son abri temporaire. Poser des pièges autour de l'arbre et ses alentours, des pièges pouvant au moins causer de sérieuses blessures à ses poursuivants, ou mieux, pour se débarasser d'eux de manière définitive.

Lorsqu'il termine de mettre en place le dernier piège, le soleil s'est presque couché. Il retourne alors auprès de l'arbre, et après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que la corde ne lâchera pas, il y monte et récupère sa corde, puis se cale contre le tronc. De là, il pourra facilement s'échapper par la falaise. Ce ne sera pas très confortable de dormir ici, et son corps le lui fera sûrement payer au réveil, mais il ne peut pas réellement se permettre de faire le difficile. Il se contente d'un repas frugal, composé des mêmes baies qu'il a consommé plus tôt, avant de laisser la fatigue prendre le contrôle de son corps, s'endormant.

* * *

_Il se réveille, comme sortant d'un sommeil profond et comateux. Sa tête lui paraît peser bien lourd et il lui faut bien quelques minutes avant de réaliser où il se trouve : adossé à un de ces répugnants murs organiques d'un vaisseau-ruche, prisonnier._

_Il est seul._

_Pas un seul visage connu, il est seul dans sa cellule, alors qu'ils étaient si nombreux à avoir été cueillis. Mais bientôt, un Officier affûblé de deux drones vient briser cette solitude, pénétrant sur le seuil de sa cellule qu'il vient d'ouvrir. Le Wraith le dévisage un instant de cet air à la fois hautain et sauvage, feulant à son égard, avant de tourner les talons presque aussitôt. Les deux imposants gardes s'avancent à leur tour, et le voilà traîné de force à travers le dédale des couloirs du vaisseau._

_On le relâche négligemment au centre d'une grande salle, où se trouve un trône vide en face de lui. Les deux gardes et l'Officier sont toujours là, en retrait, mais également une autre présence insaisissable. Il l'entend avant même de la voir, lorsque l'ordre de s'agenouiller résonne comme un claquement de fouet dans sa tête, et qu'il ne tombe. _

_Elle sort alors d'un recoin d'ombre, majestueuse, impériale, d'une démarche féline. Mais diablement mauvaise et hautaine. La Reine._

_Elle se tient tout près de lui, caressant lascivement l'arrête de sa machoire d'un doigt couvert d'une de ces griffes faites pour percer la chair. Elle veut des informations sur le reste de ses compagnons qui leur a échappé, à elle et aux siens. Son esprit viole brutalement le sien à la recherche de ce qu'elle souhaite découvrir, mais il n'a rien pour elle. Alors à la place, il redresse crânement la tête pour capter son regard et déverser dans son esprit toute la fierté et l'orgueil qui l'animent._

_Il est celui qui chasse, et non celui qui est traqué. Il est le __**Prédateur**__, et non la Proie._

_La Reine lâche un sifflement mauvais, comprenant qu'elle n'a rien à tirer de lui, écorchant sans pitié de son doigt de garde la joue de cet humain osant la défier._

_Puis soudainement, les drones l'aggripe encore une fois, le redressant rudement. Un regard entendu passe entre l'Officier et sa Reine, puis celui-ci prend la tête de l'escorte, les gardes et le prisonnier deux pas derrière lui._

_Les couloirs se ressemblent bien trop pour pouvoir deviner s'ils comptent l'emprisonner à nouveau, il se résoud donc à attendre de voir où ses geôliers l'emmènent. Cette fois une porte se présente à eux, que l'Officier ouvre d'un geste, débouchant sur une toute nouvelle pièce où trône ce qui semble être une table d'opération ainsi que divers terminaux fait de cette étrange matière organique. Deux Wraiths, déjà présents, ne se préoccupent guère des nouveaux arrivants, l'un absorbé par son écran vert, l'autre attendant patiemment._

_Il est plaqué sans pitié sur la table, face contre cette dernière, et presque aussitôt, le second Wraith lui enfonce la pointe du lourde seringue dans la nuque. Ses membres s'engourdissent quasi instantanément dans une morsure froide, refusant de réagir alors que son cerveau ordonne le contraire. L'autre Wraith, jusqu'alors concentré par ses recherches, s'approche finalement de l'humain, prenant l'instrument que lui tend son assistant._

_Son corps reste engourdit, mais malheureusement il n'en est rien de son esprit et de ses sens. Il sent sa peau, puis sa chair, céder sous les instruments, impitoyablement ouvertes, comme si on le déchirait intérieument, tout près de sa colonne au niveau de l'épaule droite. Pas d'anesthésie, juste la douleur. Une douleur qui manque de lui faire tourner de l'oeil. Puis cette sensation tout aussi inconfortable, de quelque chose que l'on vient loger littéralement tout au creux de son être que l'on viole sans pitié._

_Un transmetteur subspatial.  
_

* * *

Un sursaut le prend, accompagné d'un cri de stupeur, et ses yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, déjà alertes. Un rapide examen lui indique qu'il est toujours suspendu à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Mais le soleil a depuis longtemps surgit de l'horizon. Beaucoup trop longtemps.  
Il se redresse maladroitement sur ses coudes, bien que son corps proteste.

Le corps est un ennemi.  
Même en étant entraîné, il finira toujours par se rebeller, par exprimer ses limites si on le pousse trop. Cela passe par chaque muscle engourdit et lourd de courbatures. Ou bien par le coeur qui palpite et se débat comme un poisson que l'on vient de sortir de l'eau. Ou même par un mal de tête lançinant, des vertiges, ou le goût métallique et désagréable du sang dans la bouche. A trop courir, à être sans cesse sur le qui-vive, privé d'un repos déçent et de repas plus fournis et réguliers, le corps crie grâce. Mais pas le temps, ce n'est pas le moment. L'instinct de survie prend le relais sur la volonté qui défaille et peine à se faire obéir du corps. Ici et maintenant plus que jamais, c'est "_cours ou crève_".

Il prend un moment pour observer autour de l'arbre en contrebas. Les pièges sont intacts, aucun être vivant n'a du s'approcher de l'arbre pendant qu'il dormait. Et si l'un d'entre eux avait été découvert, par un animal maladroit ou un Wraith, les couinements de douleur des premiers et les feulement de rage des seconds l'auraient immédiatement sortis de son sommeil. Tout semble indiquer, en apparence, que la situation est à son avantage. Qu'il a encore du temps et de l'avance. Pourtant quelque chose cloche.

Le soleil, déjà au quart de sa course effrénée dans le ciel, le nargue en lui rappelant qu'il a forcément perdu du terrain sur ses poursuivants, et bien plus qu'il n'en fallait. Il regarde à nouveau autour de lui, cherchant une présence menaçante sur un arbre non loin du sien, une menace tapie dans l'ombre et les feuilles, se jouant de lui. Et puis il comprend.

Le silence.  
Seul le vent discret balayant la cheveulure végétale de la forêt se fait entendre. Pas le moindre chant aïgu d'oiseau, plus le moindre bruit animal, même la frénésie discrète des insectes semble s'être arrêtée. L'ode à la vie de la forêt a disparu.

Ni une ni deux, il se redresse, s'élance jusqu'à la falaise d'hier sans demander son reste.

Chaque bosquet, chaque tronc épais, chaque fougère, peuvent cacher un potentiel danger. Il ressent alors ce qu'il a pendant si longtemps inspiré aux animaux qu'il chassait. Cette angoisse qui vous prend aux tripes, cette sensation de passer du chasseur à la proie, cette impression que la mort peut surgir de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment. Il a le sentiment qu'**Il** n'est pas loin, que le Chasseur se joue de lui, comme pour lui donner un espoir de fuite et le voir se débattre d'avantage pour sa survie.

Le coeur s'emballe et le sang pulse dans ses tempes au fil de sa course qui s'intensifie. Sa respiration désordonnée et rauque tranche net avec l'apparente tranquilité de la nature qui l'entoure. Certes, il a pu dormir plus longtemps que les autres fois, mais cela fait bien trop longtemps maintenant qu'il court, que l'angoisse d'être attrapé lui tord les boyaux, qu'il ne s'alimente plus correctement. Du moins pas suffisamment pour les efforts qu'il réclame de son corps.

Soudain, il trébuche et s'affale par terre.  
Un ange passe, seulement troublé par sa bruyante respiration, avant qu'il ne se retourne sur le dos, secoué d'un rire sans joie et cynique.

Cela doit cesser.

Lui qui n'a jamais tenu d'autres rôles que celui du chasseur, lui qui n'a jamais connu la crainte du traqué, il doit se reprendre. Inspirer, et expirer, de manière calme, pour reprendre son souffle et apaiser les battements de son coeur, puis mettre au point un plan. A défaut de pouvoir chasser, il doit trouver un piège, un traquenard, ou un leurre, une façon de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Cependant, comment tromper le pire prédateur de l'espèce humaine... ?

Mais le temps manque déjà, le son des feuilles qui contestent le fait qu'on les écrase impunément se fait maintenant clairement entendre, accompagné d'un mélange de feulements et de sifflements avides. **Il **se rapproche.

Lui, se redresse, à l'affût du Prédateur qui fond sur lui à travers la végétation. Vite, localiser sa position pour ne pas se faire surprendre et le recevoir comme il se doit. Fébrilement, il porte une main sur le pommeau d'une de ses dague, prête à jaillir et à transpercer.

Cette course doit prendre fin.

Et le voilà. Mais pas du côté où l'homme l'escomptait.  
Tel un fauve, **Il **surgit sur le flanc droit de sa Proie, le plaquant au sol. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, se redresse et retourne l'humain sur le dos d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

Ce dernier grimace de douleur et de colère. Douleur pour son flanc droit, où il passe une main au niveau de ses côtes dont certaines sont probablement fêlées, au mieux. Colère pour ne pas avoir pu anticiper et réagir plus tôt.

Le Chasseur Wraith se tient tout près de lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille, savourant les émotions qui passent sur le visage de l'homme et de ce sentiment d'une Proie qui se sait condamnée. Il affiche ce sourire féroce si caractéristique à sa race, puis s'accroupit dans un mouvement délibérement lent, comme pour prolonger ce moment, faisant de même en élevant sa paume droite au-dessus du coureur.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela devait se terminer, semble soudain crier le regard de l'homme, se découvrant une assurance nouvelle à l'approche de la mort incarnée en cette main nouriçière.

La peur, sa combativité naturelle et l'instinct de survie lui redonnent brutalement un regain d'énergie. L'adrénaline le submerge brusquement, et sans y réfléchir, il dégaine et embroche de sa dague la main qui amorçait une descente rapide et rude vers sa poitrine. Profitant de la surprise et de cette diversion, il se redresse de ses avants-bras et de toute ses forces pour asséner un coup de tête au Wraith qui vient cueillir son nez. Rien de suffisant pour le lui briser, malheureusement. Mais bien assez pour lui faire perdre légèrement l'équilibre sur ses appuis. Et, dans un autre geste vif, la seconde dague se retrouve brièvement libérée de son fourreau pour un autre : en plein coeur du Wraith.

Une seconde passe. Puis deux. Et enfin plusieurs.

La scène a à peine duré quelques secondes, et pourtant, l'homme à l'impression de s'être débattu pendant des heures. Sa fougue retombe, ne subsistant plus qu'à travers son souffle désordonné et ses mains tremblantes. La douleur de ses côtes lui revient, temporairement oubliée pendant ce court laps de temps, mais elle est futile comparée au soulagement et à la joie d'être encore en vie qu'il ressent.

Il a survécut.

Il se redresse, contemplant le cadavre, et savoure comme un retour aux sources cette victoire, la preuve qu'il n'est pas et ne sera pas celui à qui on hôte la vie. Mais cela ne dure qu'un bref instant.

Une forte poigne le saisit brusquement dans le dos, l'envoyant percuter un tronc d'arbre et le sonnant. Alors que son poids cède sous ses jambes, la même poigne l'attrape par ses vêtement et le cloue contre l'arbre.

Sa vue brouillée par trente-six chandelles, il parvient néanmoins à redresser la tête et à fixer son agresseur : un second Chasseur Wraith.

La consternation et un subit désespoir affaissent ses épaules, son regard passant du Wraith mort à celui bien vivant. Il est désarmé, à bout de force, et sa tête ainsi que ses côtes le font souffrir. Il ôse alors braver le regard du Prédateur, semblant ne pas vouloir comprendre ou réaliser ce qui vient d'arriver, et ce qui va advenir.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela devait se terminer.

Il retient son souffle et ferme les yeux, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître le Wraith. Mais la main cruelle s'abat sans pitié sur son torse, scellant sa destinée et remettant chacun à sa place : le Prédateur, et la Proie sous la poigne de celui-ci.

**FIN**


End file.
